


A Sirens Song

by dannylamar



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Polyamorous Character, Sirens, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannylamar/pseuds/dannylamar
Summary: Thierry King was born a siren into a merfolk family, and because of that his parents were killed and he was taken by a vampire named Anya. Thierry spent five nightmarish years with the vampire and her kiss before he was rescued. Now Thierry is living a free and peaceful life in St. Louis with his rescuer. But Thierry doesn't know that his nice and peaceful life is about to come to an end, when faces from his past shows up with a taste for revenge. Follow along with Thierry as he comes face to face with his biggest nightmares and see whether or not he comes out triumphant.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Anita Blake Vampire Hunter. They belong to Laurel K. Hamilton. I only own my original characters like Thierry.
> 
> This is my first story wish me luck. Construtive criticsm is fine, but understand that I write these stories mostly for myself so if you happen to like them then Yay Us!!! If not then move along please. Thank You.

**Prologue**

_I will always remember the night my life changed forever. My parents and I were driving home from a dinner date, it was my mom’s birthday. Everything was going great; we were singing along to the radio and we were happy. Then something hit the side of the car hard enough for it to flip over. I remember my mom’s screaming, the window’s breaking and the upside-down car sliding across the road. I remember seeing my mother right before a hand reached into the car and pulled her out. My father screamed for her as he wrestled with the seatbelt, desperate to reach her. I could hear my mother screams turn into a wet gurgling sound as her blood spilled on the streets. I was terrified. Frozen in the back seat of the car as my mother’s throat was ripped open. My father screamed for her again before he too was ripped out of the car. I could hear him struggling and yelling, then there was a loud snap, and everything went quiet._

_The next thing I hear is the sound of footsteps coming towards my side of the car. I screamed in fright as a pale hand grabbed my shirt and dragged me out of the car. I was greeted to a grinning pale face of a man with black eyes, his face covered in what I would assume was my mother’s blood. I could see his wickedly sharp fangs as he continued to grin at me. I kicked and screamed as hard as I could but nothing I did seem to faze him. The vampire then wrapped his cold hand around my neck and squeezed. The last thing I saw was his blood-soaked fanged grin, and those endless black eyes as I begin to lose consciousness._

_That night was the beginning of my nightmare. I regained consciousness in the bed of the Master Vampire of Seattle, Washington. Apparently, she wanted me because of my blood lineage. I was born into a family of merfolk, but I was different from my parents. While they were normal merfolk, I was also a siren as well. My parents made me swear to never reveal my siren abilities because the other merfolk was frightened of the power I would eventually have, and they would kill me if they knew. The Master Vampire who had me kidnapped was named Anya. She told me she could taste my energy on the air and that was how she knew what I was. Apparently, she got a taste of a siren when she was with the Vampire Council and now, she wanted one of her own. She wanted me to be hers when I came into my siren powers. I spent the next five years with Anya as her little pet. I was physically, and sexually abused by her and her human servant Katya. Anya favored me and she would not share me with the other vampires in her kiss. Which was a small mercy, after seeing what the other vampires did with some of the humans they had taken. I was collared and leashed like a dog and always kept by her side. I was forced to be her pomme de sang, her own personal blood dispenser, whenever she needed blood. She always said my blood was the most exquisite she had ever tasted in all her 500 years of living. She could taste the power in my blood and knew how strong I would grow._

_I wasn’t the only person that Anya and her vampires had kidnapped. There were many humans that Anya and her vampires had taken. There were men, women, and children of all ages and races. They would be taken to feed on or to have sex with, or both. Some of them didn’t survive their first night. Anya nor the vampires that lived in her kiss cared about human life and they were all greedy. I was a witness to a lot of foul things during my five years of living with Anya that would stay with me forever._

_One day a new vampire showed up in Anya’s kiss. This vampire was beautiful, much more beautiful than any of the other vampires that I had seen in the five years that I was imprisoned there. He had beautiful pale skin, with long curly black hair and midnight blue eyes that were surrounded by thick eyelashes that were like black lace. He was about 5’11, with a lithe muscled, body. He had delicate features but there was no way you could mistake him for anything but male. He moved with the fluid grace of a dancer and spoke with a French accent._

_My experience living with Anya made me cautious of the new vampire. I knew him only as Jean because that was all Anya called him. She was very excited to have him there, and she kept talking about something called the Ardeur. I remember thinking that the pretty vampire must have been special because she even shared me with him, something which she doesn’t do even with the vampires that lived in her kiss. As I watched Jean I could tell from those dark blue eyes, when the other vampires were not watching him, that he did not want to drink from some fifteen-year-old kid. I also knew he couldn’t decline drinking from me without offending Anya. Unlike the other vampires, he made the process of feeding more than bearable. Which I was thankful for. To me Jean stood out from all the other vampires not just because he was beautiful. It was because as I got to know him, I found that he was kinder than any other vampires I had met. I could also see in his eyes that he knew exactly what I was going through. Like he had been in my position before. Unlike the other vampires Jean would take the time to talk to me about different things going on outside. He also would pass the time by telling me about his life in France and some of the things he had done in his life. I found out the Jean was here on business for his master_

_The day Jean had to leave filled me with sadness. While he was there, I was given freedom from Anya and her abuse. Now that he was leaving, I would have to go back to her. I remember right before Jean left, he looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes and told me to hang in there for a little longer and that he would find a way to set me free. I didn’t believe him of course. Hope after all this time was a dangerous emotion that I couldn’t afford with Anya. I had been stuck with her for five years, my parents were dead and I had no family so no one to look for me. I had given up on the idea of ever being free again._

_Three weeks later I was awoken to the sound of shouting and what sounded like gunfire, and that day I was saved from my five-year nightmare. I would later find out that an anonymous tip had gotten to the police that some of the missing people they had been looking for were being kept in the Master of the cities home. I knew in my gut that the call was Jean’s doing. That day I and all the surviving humans were rescued by a man named Jeffrey Morgan, who was a very accomplished vampire executioner, along with the Seattle Police Department. Jeffrey and the police officers got all the vampires while they were resting, along with the werebears that belonged to Anya and that guarded the estate for the day. Unfortunately, Anya escaped with the help of her human servant and the secret tunnels she had built underneath the house that even I did not know about. Jeffrey was a bit of a psychic so when he met me, he could tell that I was different from the rest of the kidnapped people. He also knew that I was orphaned after I was identified in the police station. So, Jeffrey decided to take me in. As time went on Jeffrey became like a second father to me. He homeschooled me and taught me how to fight and use weapons so I would never feel helpless again. I wanted to be stronger so I would never be somebody else’s pet again. He even took me to some of his friends where I learned how to get a handle of my psychic abilities. Which was very handy because on my eighteenth birthday my siren abilities kicked in. It caused me to let out a psychic song that aroused lust and sexual desire in whoever heard it including me at the time. Luckily no one was around to get caught in my song. After later experimenting with the help of some of Jeffrey’s friends we found out that I had the ability to feed off lust using my siren song. That took a while for me to adjust to. As I practiced I learned to do different things with my siren abilities. I could roll people like vampires. I could manipulate other’s emotions with my song, and even heal people._

_Two years after my eighteenth birthday Jeffrey was infected with lycanthropy by a wererat he was hunting. He killed it but not before he was bitten. After that he was forced to retire from being an executioner, and we moved to St. Louis where his wererat friend named Louis Fane lived. While there he became a member of the Dark Crown Clan of wererats and he met a fellow wererat named Rosemary, who is the daughter of the wererat doctor named Lillian, and they opened a bar and grille called Sanctuary. Now Jeffrey and I are permanent residents of St. Louis where I help run Sanctuary with Jeffrey and Rosemary, but lately I can’t help but feel that the peace we had found was about to come to an end._


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Anita Blake only my original characters. The rights go to Laurel K. Hamilton

Chapter One

It’s very early in the morning as I lay in bed staring blankly at the ceiling. The sun is just starting to shine through my bedroom window, illuminating my burgundy colored walls. The nightmares are starting again. They always begin the same. I see my parents’ bodies lying near the wrecked car, my father with his head twisted at the wrong angle and my mother with her throat savaged and bleeding profusely. They are both staring at me and yelling how all of this is my fault. Then my own version of the boogeyman herself, Anya, shows up calling me her pet. Then she lunges at me with her sharp canines and that’s when I wake up. The guilt of my parent’s death is something that I have lived with for years. I keep thinking that maybe if I wasn’t born a siren then maybe they would still be alive. Anya came for me and they ended up as casualties. I shook my head, trying to dislodge those depressing thoughts. I can’t change the past. There is nothing I can do about it now. I continued laying there attempting to think about better things, then my thoughts were interrupted by a hand sliding up my muscled stomach, running up my abs. I look over to my bed companion. The heated deep brown eyes set into the handsomely chiseled face of Connor the frat guy, who I talked into my bed last night. His soft pink lips pulled up at one corner in a sexy smirk.

“You looked like you could use a distraction from your thoughts,” he said as his hand slides down my naked chest to my soft member. He grasped it in his hand and lightly begins to stroke it.

“Didn’t you have enough of me last night?” I asked him with a raised eyebrow and a matching smirk. His hand continued it’s up and down motions on my penis until it was standing at attention in all its ten-inch glory.

“I don’t think I could ever get enough of you if the sex is always like that,” he replies as he moves over me until his face hovers over mine. One of his hands still stroking my penis, while the other is placed near my head supporting his weight. “I’ve got two hours before I have to get back to school. How about you and I continue what we started last night.”

I smile up at him as my nails run lightly down his back, which causes him to moan lightly. I then flip him over until our positions are switched and I’m on top of him. I lean down and place my lips on his in a heated kiss before replying, “I think we can do that.”

After three rounds of hot sex, one of which was in the shower. I find myself alone in my apartment, on my couch. The television was on in front of me with some miscellaneous channel I wasn’t paying much attention to playing. Left with nothing but my own thoughts, I contemplated my life up until this point. It’s been nine years since I was rescued, and I have been enjoying every ounce of freedom I have. Throughout those nine years I traveled around with Jeffrey a lot. He taught me how to protect myself, whether it was with weapons or hand to hand, so I would never be helpless again. He also took me to visit some people he knew that could teach me how to use my powers and protect myself from vampire powers as well. Jeffrey homeschooled me until I was able to get my GED, then I went off to college and graduated with a degree in culinary arts. I love food and cooking with my parents is one of the fondest memories I had of them. This is my way of keeping them with me. Now I’m working in Jeffreys bar and grille called “Sanctuary” here in St. Louis. I’ve made friends with some of the lycanthropes that come around Sanctuary. Especially those in the wererat clan that Jeffrey now belongs to.

As I get lost in my thoughts once again I hear the lock on my door unlock and the door open. I look over at the door and in walks my roommate and best friend, Sofia Weston. I met Sofia when Jeffrey and I moved to St. Louis so he could join the wererats. She was the first wererat I met that was my age, who was also on her way to college. She walked up to me introduced herself and asked me if I was hungry, and the conversation went on from there. After that we were pretty much attached at the hip. Six years later we are living together in this spacious apartment as she worked in the shifter hospital with Lillian, who is the doctor in the wererat clan.

Sofia walked in with her burgundy colored nursing scrubs looking as exhausted as a wererat could look.

“Morning, Sunshine,” I said to her as she plopped down onto the sofa next to me. Sofia is a beautiful woman at 5’5, with her curly dark brown hair that reached a little past her shoulders. High cheekbones and full lashes surrounding her hazel colored eyes that had flecks of light brown and green in the irises. She had a smile that could make anyone who sees it smile with her, with a personality to match, “How was work today?” I asked her.

“Ugh. Don’t ask please. People are exhausting. I don’t want to talk about me or work right now. Let’s talk about you and your guest from last night, it smells like you had fun last night with the hot frat guy. Did he feed you well,” she asked me with her eyes still closed and her head laid back against the couch as the television continued to drone on in the background.

I smirked at her, even though she couldn’t see it. “He tasted exactly how he looked, delicious,” I told her as I remembered the sounds Connor made as I showed him the best time of his life. Cocky I know but still very true. “He couldn’t have been all human. He came very close to keeping up with my stamina. From the two times we had sex last night, and the three times this morning. I was very impressed with him.”

Sofia laughed as she opened her eyes, her hazel orbs meeting my clear turquoise ones. “That is impressive. Maybe it’s a frat boy thing. You know hormones, alcohol, and bros,” she said chuckling. “Anyway, I’m going to take a nap. I need my beauty sleep. What are you going to do?” she asked me.

I hummed in thought before replying, “I think I’m going to go to Jeff and Rose’s place to swim in the lake before my shift at Sanctuary’s begin.”

“Alright I’ll see you later then, have fun,” she said before getting up a stretching her tiny body and walking to her room. I got up as well before getting my stuff and heading out after telling her I was leaving now.


End file.
